Sunny Afternoon
by Helga Sinclair
Summary: Another song fiction based on Red Velvet there song: Sunny Afternoon.


**This is a song fiction based on the song Sunny Afternoon with the English lyrics by Red Velvet I don't own these lyrics or the song. All the rights will go to SM Entertainment. I also don't own Atlantis all rights go to Disney.**

* * *

 _ **On a sweet day like today**_  
 _ **Anywhere is good**_  
 _ **Sunny afternoon, afternoon**_  
 _ **The wave that came inside me**_  
 _ **The warmth that resembles you**_  
 _ **It's all so perfect**_  
 _ **Because it's you**_  
 _ **It's an unforgettable, sunny sunny afternoon**_

I woke up on a bright sunny morning. I knew it was sunny cause of the warm bright light coming through the curtains. It's may and I could hear the birds chirping as I cuddled closer under my soft warm blanket.

 _ **No need to go far, yeah**_  
 _ **Just close your eyes and feel it**_  
 _ **The blue sky, the cool breeze**_  
 _ **I'm happier than anyone else**_

Everything was peaceful until a certain someone said my name and pulled the covers away from my body. I moaned in frustration as Rourke says "rise and shine princess". I open my eyes a little, turn so I could face him sitting on the bed next to me as I put my finger on his lips.

 ** _No need to go far, yeah_**  
 ** _Just close your eyes and feel it_**  
 ** _The blue sky, the cool breeze_**  
 ** _I'm happier than anyone else_**

"Shht, five more minutes, Rourke" I say as I turn myself around again drifting back off to sleep, I could feel him standing up, but what he did next I didn't expect at all. "Fine, then I will have to drag you out of bed" as his words slowly started to sink in, I got pulled by my leg very hard until I reach the end of the bed.

 _ **On a sweet day like today**_  
 _ **Anywhere is good**_  
 _ **Sunny afternoon, afternoon**_  
 _ **The wave that came inside me**_  
 _ **The warmth that resembles you**_  
 _ **It's all so perfect**_  
 _ **Because it's you**_  
 _ **It's an unforgettable, sunny sunny afternoon**_

When I reached the end of the bed Rourke lifted me up and carried me over his shoulder to the bathroom. Of course I started to fight back a little bit in a playful way as I sweetly protested "put me down, I'm up, Lyle put me down please" I giggled and Rourke started laughing as he put me back down in the bathroom.

 ** _Can I do this?_**  
 ** _More than I imagined_**  
 ** _My heart flutters, trembles, pounds_**  
 ** _Why is my heart like this?_**  
 ** _You present me with a special day_**  
 ** _Because it's you_**  
 ** _Between us, it's a sunny day_**

I saw that he had already prepared everything for me, I saw some towels and a nice dress. "Did you buy me a new dress?" I asked curiously as he nodded. He said "take a shower, do your hair and make up and put on the dress, I'll be waiting for you downstairs". I looked at him confused but when I asked him if we were going somewhere he just said "wait and see, now get ready I want you to look even more irresistible than you already are". He smiled and left the room, just in time otherwise he would have seen my face turning really red.

 _ **In your big embrace**_  
 _ **Your soft smile**_  
 _ **You dazzle more than anyone else**_

 _ **The softly blowing breath**_  
 _ **The faintly spread dream**_  
 _ **Secretly hidden in the growing leaves**_  
 _ **There's only one in my heart**_  
 _ **The precious you are with me**_

When I was finally ready, I looked at myself one last time. I loved the new dress Rourke had gotten me, it was baby pink, low cut and very flowy (Like Christina Aguilera her dress in her song Candyman). I also wore a thin black belt around my waist, some cute socks and black heels (Like Christina in her video clip of Candyman). My hair was lose cause Rourke likes me best with lose hair if we are not training or on an expedition and lastly my red lipstick.

 _ **On a sweet day like today**_  
 _ **Anywhere is good**_  
 _ **Sunny afternoon, afternoon**_  
 _ **The wave that came inside me**_  
 _ **The warmth that resembles you**_  
 _ **It's all so perfect**_  
 _ **Because it's you**_  
 _ **It's an unforgettable, sunny sunny afternoon**_

As I came down the stairs I saw Rourke staring at me like a wolf hunting for his pray. "You look absolutely beautiful" Rourke told me as he kissed my hand. "Why thank you Lyle, may I say that you yourself also look very handsome" I blushed a bit, Rourke was wearing a blue suit. We went outside and got into his car, it was so warm and nice outside. A perfect spring day. "Rourke can I now know where we are going?" I asked in the sweetest voice I could manage. He put his arm around me and said " A little more patience Helga love". For the record I have zero patience. After that he gave me a light sweet kiss on my lips and we drove off.

 ** _Without anything special_**  
 ** _Just us being together is special_**  
 ** _I will hold onto this moment for always_**  
 ** _And color in my days_**

After some time Rourke stopped the car and putted a blindfold over my eyes. The only thing I saw was that we were on top of a mountain. Rourke grabbed my hands as he helped me out of his car, then he lifted me up in his arms and carried me to whatever place we were going to. He told me he had to carry me cause it was the safest like this.

 _ **I hear a sweet voice in my ears**_  
 _ **A story only we know**_  
 _ **Yours and mine, afternoon afternoon**_  
 _ **An ocean sparkles in your eyes**_  
 _ **You are perfect to me**_  
 _ **Wanna stay just as we are, sunny sunny**_

When he put me down again, he stood behind me as I felt his arms going around my waist. "Are you ready for your surprise?" he whispered in my ear. I nodded and he told me that I could remove the blindfold and open my eyes. When I opened them I saw the most beautiful view, and a romantic pick nick was set there. Rourke has surprised me with a romantic pick nick. When I turned around I saw him smiling. "Do you like it?" Rourke asked. "I love it!" I said and threw myself in his arms as we kissed each other hard.

 ** _On a sweet day like today_**  
 ** _Anywhere is good_**  
 ** _Sunny afternoon, afternoon_**  
 ** _The wave that came inside me_**  
 ** _The warmth that resembles you_**  
 ** _It's all so perfect_**  
 ** _Because it's you_**  
 ** _It's an unforgettable, sunny sunny afternoon_**

The whole afternoon we enjoyed each others company, delicious food and of course the view. We played some games we made up and chess, I think with the chasing game Rourke catched me so many times that I lost count and kisses. It was so lovely being held and twirled around, with lovely passionate kisses and everything.

Today was beyond perfect such a sweet day.

 ** _It was an unforgettable sunny afternoon_**


End file.
